


Take Me for a Spin

by jbug630



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Claiming Bites, F/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: The brothers are good at many things but their specialty is cock blocking each other, leaving EVERYONE frustrated.  Someone needs to address this situation.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Over half of my exchange time had passed here in the Devildom and while the brothers made sure I wanted for nothing, one particular need was getting to the point where I desperately needed it met. 

In the flurry of packing that followed my summons from Diavolo, I had neglected to think about the box under my bed. Not that I would have had the nerve to sneak any of my toys into my luggage with Lucifer's hawk like eyes burning into my back urging me to hurry as Asmo helped me pack. I resigned myself to just going without, and at first I did just fine. I was too busy adjusting to classes and living in a demon frat house to even feel anything more than anxiety and exhaustion. But as I got my bearings and began to get to know the brothers I began to calm down, setting into this life of demons, angels, and magic. 

I began to grow close to each of the boys in different ways. I was able to put my secretarial training to use helping Lucifer in his office. Asmo was a lovely shopping partner that always found the most flattering outfits. Levi and I would hold anime marathons, most of which ended up with us passed out in his bed. Satan and I frequently hung out in the library either studying or exchanging book recommendations. Belphie would find excuses to use me as a pillow any chance he got and he seemed to like me playing with his hair as he slept. He denied it, but the content smile on his sleeping face told me otherwise. Beel had become my eager taste tester in my culinary endeavors as I explored the devildom cuisine and Mammon had decided I was a useful shield when pranks went awry. But it wasn't all just comfortable companionship anymore. 

All the brothers had made advances in some shape or form over the past several months but none have ever gotten past a kiss or two, maybe a teasing touch. It wasn't hesitation on my part, it was the constant stream of interruptions from all the others. 

It never failed. 

As soon as things were progressing, someone would show up and break it up. Didn't matter who I was with or where we were, we were always outed and the sexual frustration was getting to me. Try as I might, my hands could only do so much and it was never enough.

More and more frequently I would wake up frustrated and grumpy. I'd end up snapping at the first one to make a smart remark then the guilt of taking my irritation out on someone I cared about would eat at me for the rest of the day.

After a particularly restless night, I hauled myself out of bed with a groan. My body felt heavy and sluggish as I made my way into my bathroom, dead set on a hot shower to help make up for the lack of sleep. Setting the temperature to just shy of boiling, I shed my pajamas and stepped into the steamy stream of water, sliding the clear glass door shut behind me. I reveled in the warmth on my skin as it washed away my fatigue. I turned letting the water pound against my back as I washed my body, smoothing soft foam on my arms and down my legs. I swirled the bubbles around my breasts, running my thumb over my nipples as they puckered, my body warming from more than the water. I cupped a breast in one hand, gently rolling the firm peak between my fingertips. I turned to face the spray, backing up to lean against the cold tile, a shiver rolling down my spine as my hands trailed down to tease between my legs, suds running in rivulets off of my curves. My fingers found my entrance, pumping in and out, gaining speed as I crooked my fingers, my breath coming quicker the closer I came to my peak.

"Hey, hey! What's takin ya so long this...fuckin shit!" Mammon bellowed as his eyes fell on me through the glass after marching through the door he had flung open.

"Mammon!" I screeched, frantically scrambling to try to cover myself and not slip, which would have made the situation even more mortifying. He spun around, red climbing his neck to the tips of his ears.

"What in hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was using my personal bathroom for my personal business." I snapped, taking advantage of having his back to me to grab a towel to wrap around myself. 

"Well, how was I supposed to know you'd be…" he trailed off unable to bring himself to say anything further on the subject. 

"I hardly think it matters what I was doing. I know you could hear the shower going. That should have been a clear indicator to not come in, or at the very least knock." As I climbed out of the shower, he shot a quick glance over his shoulder to check that I was covered before turning to face me. I pulled the towel tighter, shifting as his eyes traveled down to the bottom edge of the towel that was barely long enough to reach mid thigh. 

"Eyes, Mammon." His hand covered his darkening face as he mumbled.

"Fine, I'm sorry. What ya want me to do about it?" 

"I'd like you to get out for now. Out of my bathroom, out of my room, just out. I will see you at breakfast." I shoved him back out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I pressed my ear to the door listening until I heard the click of the bedroom door. I lightly knocked my head against the solid wood as I whimpered, knowing full well the mood was shot and I didn't have time to get it back. 

Quickly tossing on my uniform, I threw my hair up in a haphazard bun as I stared down my reflection in the mirror. Dark circles rimmed my eyes and I just looked a mess. Tucking a few unruly strands behind my ears, I spun around, gathering my school bag and my DDD as I headed out the door.

****

Walking into the dining room, I saw several of the brothers already sitting around the table eating breakfast and discussing plans for the day. I took my normal seat across from Mammon, hanging my bag on the chair and grabbing a piece of toast from the platter in front of me.

“That all you’re eating?” Beel managed around his mouthful of food, looking at my sparse plate with concern.

“I’m not all that hungry.” I mumbled as I nibbled at the corner of my toast, mentally going through my class schedule, making sure I hadn't forgotten any school work or books. 

"Good morning my dear brothers, and good morning to you too, darling..." Asmo piped as he strode into the room, eyes falling on me as he trailed off. Swiftly walking my direction, he turned my chair to face him as he settled in the seat beside me. Taking my face in his hands he looked me over, a frown maring his beautiful features. “Oh, my dear, you look,” he hesitated, attempting to choose his words carefully. “No, I can't even gloss this over, you look like hell.” He sighed, thumbs tracing the shadows under my eyes.

“Gee thanks, Asmo.” I muttered, brushing his hands away to turn back to my breakfast. My attempt at a cold shoulder, however, was wasted on Asmodeus. Resting his elbow on the table, he studied me silently for a moment as I avoided his inquiring stare.

“Out with it. What happened?” He demanded, drawing the attention of the others who went eerily quiet as all eyes fell on me. All except Mammon who shrank further back into his seat. I shot him a withering look before burying my face in my hands, massaging my eyelids to mask the blush that crept across my cheeks from suddenly becoming the center of attention. Resting my head on my arms as I folded them on the table, I managed a mumbled response.

“Nothing, I just...haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Asmo’s critical gaze bore into me, not buying the feeble excuse.

"Tell you what," His voice dropped to a sweet, soothing tone, warm hand caressing my upper arm, stroking gently. "Why not meet me in the courtyard after class. I will give you the distinct honor of accompanying me on a little outing to Majolish and the two of us can have a bit of fun. Doesn’t that sound lovely!" He chirped, knowing though his charm didn’t work on me, I still had a hard time telling him no.

"I don't know." Turning towards him, he leaned in, nose barely touching mine, the light floral and musk of his cologne invading my senses.

"Well, think it over. I'll be by the fountain, say, quarter after three. If you show we'll head off, if not, you can slink back home to mope some more." The dishes on the table clattered, heavy hands landing on the table with a bang.

“Oi, can ya back off Asmo?” Mammon barked.

“And what is your reasoning for why I should?” Asmo teased. Mammon’s face flared as he glanced at me, whipping back to Asmo.

“I gotta get her to class and ya ain’t helping.” He rose from his seat, storming around the table to pull me from my seat into his arms. “Come on. Let’s roll.” Grabbing my bag for me, he tugged me out the door on our way to class.

*****

Classes seemed to drag on endlessly all morning. Even the ones I typically enjoyed felt like a chore and I continually made stupid little mistakes, my brain refusing to focus on the board in front of me. Instead it would float back to this morning's mishap over and over again, teasing me with thoughts of Mammon taking advantage of the situation instead of being so easily chased off. I laid my head down on my desk with a soft groan, just for a moment, attempting to calm my thoughts. A jab at my side forced me upright, eyes snapping to the front of the class.

"Relax, it was just me," Satan whispered quickly, "but you need to pay attention." The tension in my posture eased at his words.

"I know, I know. Just a lot on my mind."

"Is it the thing Asmo tried to pry out of you at breakfast?" His sharp, emerald gaze pinned me down, making my heart skip.

"Not entirely." I mumbled, tearing my eyes away from his, flipping open my book to hold in front of my face as my cheeks flushed, burying my face further into my text when I heard his throaty chuckle.

"You should go with Asmo." He said gently, placing a hand on my arm to pull the book away from my face. "It will do you some good but for now," He paused, taking my chin in his hand as his eyes locked with mine, "Try to concentrate." He turned my head towards the front of the room as the teacher walked in to start the class, leaving me to consider his advice. Maybe I should take Asmo up on his offer. I took a few deep breaths, mentally preparing myself to try to absorb what I could of demonic history.

Walking through the courtyard after class, I still wasn’t entirely sure if I was up to an Asmo style outing. I was hardly dressed to impress and the sheer level of flirting that normally was so much fun felt daunting to deal with. Coming up on the fountain I saw Asmo sitting on the edge resting his head in one hand, the other idly scrolling through his DDD as the afternoon sun shone off his strawberry blonde waves. With a flick of his hair he caught my approach out of the corner of his eye, a bright smile lighting his face as he stood up to hug me.  
“You did come! Sae told me he would talk to you.” Loosening his grip he stepped back, skimming me over with a shrug. “Oh well, we can fix this. Shall we?” He bowed, offering me his hand. With a weak smile I placed my hand in his, allowing him to lead me off on another whirlwind excursion.

******

Our raucous laughter spilled through the door ahead of us as Asmo and I returned from our impromptu shopping trip. After seeing my 'completely wrong' dress choice, he insisted that I let him dress me properly. After several hours playing dress up as his doll, we finally made our way back to the House of Lamentations, shopping bags in hand. 

"I'm really glad I went with you today, Asmo. That was so much fun and you really did help me feel better." I grinned, giving our linked arms a playful tug.

"Well, I couldn't just stand by and allow you to continue to wear a dress in that shade of blue." He teased, tossing a coy smile my way. "With your skin tone, it completely washed you out." Taking my hand he spun me around as I giggled, stopping abruptly to gather me in his arms, the hallway still spinning as his beautiful face approached mine. His golden eyes gleamed with mischief as he scanned my face, eyes coming to a stop at my lips. "Speaking of color," he captured my chin, running a thumb across my lower lip. "This lip gloss color is perfect on you. Is it flavored?" A little thrill rushed through me, anticipation beginning to bloom in my belly. Always one of the more forward brothers, I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Yea, it's cherry. Did you want to try some?" I asked, lowering my lashes as I reached for my purse.

"I'd love to." He purred, claiming my lips, his thumb gently tugging at my lower lip as his tongue slipped between them to swirl within. My heart fluttered, legs trembling slightly as he slowly broke the kiss with a sigh, neither of us interested in pulling away. "Very tasty but there is another cherry of yours I've been dying to sample." He whispered, closing the distance between us again. 

"SHIT!" The sudden bellowed curse caused his grip on me to tighten before he cautiously relaxed, turning towards the commotion. As per usual, we had been interrupted, any chance of things progressing shot as another thundered curse echoed through the hall.

"Did that sound like Levi to you?"

"Yeah, sounds like it came from the common room." Asmo murmured, his concern palpable as he strode quickly down the hallway with me trotting at his heels, taking a few breaths to cool down along the way.

As we walked through the doorway of the common room, I quickly spotted the cause of the commotion. The sound of rapid clicking drew my attention to Levi's prone form on the couch as he frantically fired off orders to his raiding party through his head set.

"He's been spouting that nonsense for the last 15 minutes. No reason to be alarmed." A voice calmly offered from a chair in a corner where Satan sat consuming yet another of the many books of his collection.

"He's just playing another one of his games? I was actually worried you know.” Asmo pouted as he made his way to Satan’s side. “Ugh, stress is so bad for my skin." He whined, glaring at Levi who was ramping up again.

"I need more buffs. Where are the healers?" He barked into his mic, thumbs flying across the colorful buttons. He was lost in the new role play game that he had shown me earlier in the week. About the only way to interact with Levi was to show interest in his games or animes. Since I played my fair share of games too, we got along well. I had become someone he would actively seek out for company and I was proud of that small victory. 

His eyes suddenly widened in shock, fingers frozen above the controller. "What do you mean they're all dead? Rear guard was supposed to cover them while the tanks stormed the battlements!" He bolted upright as the clicking reached a fever pitch, a long stream of profanity pouring from him until, with a frustrated roar, the controller skittered across the floor coming to a stop in front of my feet. He covered his face with a huff, flopping back against the cushions of the couch in utter defeat.

"Really, such a fuss over a game." Asmo grumped plopping into the seat beside Satan and crossing his legs as he examined his nails.

"He could at least keep the commotion in his room." Satan offered absently turning to the next page of his book, his eyes never leaving the weathered paper. Chuckling at the familiar commentary, I set my shopping bags down to scoop up the controller before walking to Levi's side. Pulling his headset away from his ear, I leaned in close.

"Raid was a flop, huh?" 

“Unholy fuck!” He scrambled up in a panic, yanking his headphones down around his neck. I could see his entire body relax as he registered it was me. I held the device out to him, stifling a giggle. A touch of pink dusted his cheeks as he sheepishly took it from my hand, his fingers brushing mine, lingering for a moment before pulling his hand away. 

I loved the shyness about him that never seemed to fade no matter how much time we spent in each other's company. 

Though not as forward as some of his brothers, he was sweet in his own way. We were still a bit awkward from the unexpected celebratory kiss last time we gamed together in his room. He was so lost in the moment that his lips crashed against mine before he realized it. I had assured him it was fine and there was some hesitant making out afterward, but Mammon had interrupted us as he barreled into the room to hide from Lucifer. 

"Thanks, and yeah. We had some noobs that couldn't hold their own." He mumbled as he kept his eyes firmly locked on the controller in his hands. "Maybe if we had an arcane mage running with us…" he trailed off after mentioning my character that we had built together, leaving the invitation open.

"I'd love to run a raid with you again sometime Levi." I chirped, earning an eye roll from Satan and a scoff from Asmo. 

"Such an Otaku." Satan mumbled behind the thick volume he was reading.

"And that is perfectly fine. Everyone has their hobbies, Satan." I smirked, landing a hard flick to the cover of his book. The corner of his mouth twitched up as he raised it, further blocking his face. It didn't stop me from catching a quick flash of his emerald eyes as they flicked my direction. Satan had been tough to crack as well, but hours of study in the library had provided plenty of opportunities to wheedle into his good graces. We would now frequently take our ‘studies’ to his room where Asmo never failed to find us, always asking to join in.

"You don't have to indulge him, you know." Belphie yawned as he wandered into the room, favorite pillow in hand.

"It's not indulging if I enjoy it too." I smirked. Belphie walked up behind me, resting his chin over my shoulder to nuzzle against my neck. I shrugged my shoulder when a puff of warm breath hit my ear, his arms twinning around my waist after dropping his pillow at my feet. 

"You were just laying down for a nap when I left. Sleep well?" My hand moved to cover his clasped around my middle, his head resting against my temple.

"Yea, I guess and I'm about to have another once Levi hauls ass to his room cause there are too many people in here." A dark look crossed Levi's face, his eyes falling to Belphie's laced fingers laying across my belly as I worked at peeling them apart.

"I should go. I need to regroup and sort out where we went wrong." Levi muttered, gathering himself and rushing out of the room. I felt a rumble of satisfaction from Belphie as he released me.

“Finally.” Belphie sighed, grabbing his pillow to fling himself onto the newly vacated couch. 

“You chased him out on purpose.” I scolded.

“And your point. He was on the comfy couch.” he said, shifting and making himself comfortable.

“And you couldn’t nap in your room because…”

“Beel is in there. He’s working out and making too much noise.” 

“The attic is always your second choice.” He just shrugged, rolling over and shutting out any further conversation. Though we had come a long way, Belphie still ran hot and cold with me. One moment he was pulling me along to snuggle as he napped, the next he was laying into me for wiggling too much. Not that I expected any different. His brothers received the same treatment and they had assured me it meant he had accepted me into the fold. 

“Don’t even bother, dear.” Asmo chuckled, scooting over to pat the seat next to him, eyebrows rising suggestively. I shook my head as I stooped to pick up my bags. 

“I think I’m gonna go up to my room and get things put away before dinner.”

“Well then take this with you!” Asmo bounced out of his seat, thrusting a small bag into my hands. “Just a little something I thought you would look positively decadent in.” He whispered smoothly in my ear, setting my heart racing. “Well, open it.” He urged bouncing on the balls of his feet. I rustled through the tissue paper only to pull out a baby pink pair of lace panties with string ties at the sides. 

“Aren’t they adorable?” He gushed as he snatched them from my hand to hold them against my body. Satan choked back a laugh, red creeping to the tip of his ears. I grabbed the panties, shoving them back in the bag as my face ignited.

"A little warning or in private would have been nice." I hissed, Asmo's brilliant smile drawing to a pout. 

“Oh, but I was hoping for a fashion show. The matching top is in there too.” He whined, hooking his finger to tug at the handle of the bag as Mammon burst into the room looking frantic.

“Hey, has anyone seen...YOU!” Mammon yelled, his eyes landing on me. He ran up and spun me to face him. “Where have you been?” He demanded, shaking my shoulders. “I have been looking everywhere and no one knew where you were and you weren't answering my texts and...”

“That’s enough Mammon." Lucifer interjected, cutting him off as he entered behind his brother, delivering a firm smack to the back of his head. I winced at the sound of the impact. 

“That hurt dammit!” Mammon howled, rubbing his throbbing head.

“And with that, my day is ruined.” Satan muttered coldly, snapping his book shut as he stood to leave.

"Honestly, both of you are being more dramatic than Asmodeus." Lucifer muttered as he massaged his temple, brows pinched.

"Hey! I don't deserve that!" Asmo snapped indignantly, though I could tell his tone was more for show. 

"My apologies." Lucifer conceded with a nod to Asmo.

“That’s better.” Hoisting his bags over his shoulder, Asmo followed Satan out of the room, but not before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. “Why don’t you bring that fashion show to my room sometime.” He whispered with a wink as he strode over to the hall where Satan was waiting, the two of them heading off to their rooms. Mammon’s eyes followed Asmo until he was out of sight before rounding on me.

“What was that about?” Mammon demanded.

“Nothing you need to worry about Mammon.” I soothed running my fingers through his snowy hair. “Is your head ok?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? I’ve taken worse.” His tone was gruff even as he leaned into my touch, taking a deep beneath and blowing it back out. Lucifer’s hand rested on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. I glanced up, his gleaming garnet eyes warm as they met mine.

“Are you satisfied now, Mammon? She has been located and, as I said, she is perfectly fine.” 

“How was I supposed to know? She never told me she was going anywhere.” Mammon said, swatting Lucifer’s hand, pushing me away from his brother. I shoved him back with a playful smirk.

“Last I checked, you weren’t my keeper.” I teased, poking at his puffed cheek.

“I was assigned your keeper when you got here.” He snapped, catching my wrist to pull me closer as he lifted his sunglasses to peer directly at me. “Plus with our pact, you owe it to me, so show some respect.” I giggled as I stood on tip toes to press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, making him stumble back, scrubbing at his nose as a blush crept across his cheeks. A soft rumble behind us interrupted our playful spat.

“I would ask that you would let me know or at least leave a note when you will be late for my sake. He has been turning the house upside down, nearly in tears with worry and causing me no end of trouble.”

“Sorry Lucifer, I can do that." I promised turning his direction with a sheepish smile. "I just got swept away by Asmo today.”

“He is indeed good at getting people to go along with him.” His shoulders seemed to relax slightly as he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear, the supple leather of his gloves tracing the column of my neck sending chills rolling down my arms.

“Oi! I was not worried and I sure as hell wasn’t cryin!” Mammon spat, wedging himself between us again. I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face against his back. As tough as he wanted to act I knew he was a softy. My ever vigilant protector even if he could go overboard on occasion.

“Aww, it’s so sweet that I mean that much to you Mammon.” His hand covered mine at his waist as he looked back at me.

“Just...don’t go wonderin off again.” He muttered, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Lucifer cleared his throat, an edge of irritation sharpening his words.

“Now, to the task at hand. Mammon, I believe dinner duty is yours tonight. I suggest you get started if you hope to finish on time.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mammon acknowledged, brushing his brother off with a wave of his hand. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at the dismissive response.

“I will hold you responsible if Beel raids the fridge due to your tardiness.” Mammon stiffened in my arms.

"I got it! I'm going! Geez." He quickly clawed his way out of my grasp before bolting out the door without another word. I bit my lip to keep my giggles under control though I couldn't stop the warmth that bloomed in my chest. I started as a hand pressed to the small of my back.

“Now that he is otherwise occupied, what were your plans until dinner?” I fidgeted as Lucifer's thumb traced firm arches through my thin top.

“I was just going to put my things away.” I murmured, scooping up my bags. His warm palm found my back again as I straightened up, guiding me towards the doorway.

“After you have finished, I could use some help in my study if you have the time." I quickly nodded, the deep pleased purr that answered me setting a flood of butterflies loose in my stomach.

"Sure. I'll meet you there when I'm done." He hummed in agreeance, escorting me into the hallway.

"Then I will start preparing the files while you get settled. No need to rush. I have nothing too pressing at the moment." 

"Right. I'll see you in a bit then." I waved as he turned down the hall towards the library. I turned, walking the opposite way to the stairs. Flying up the stairs, my mind a flurry of activity, I collided with a solid wall of muscle.

"Woah there, little lady." Strong arms caught me, keeping me steady as my shopping fell, scattering across the floor.

"I'm so sorry Beel. I wasn't paying attention." I glanced around at the mess before looking up into his violet eyes. A kind smile lit his face, the corners of his eyes creasing with affection. The fresh smell of soap tickled my nose and the damp fabric of his shirt clung to my fingers.

"It's not a problem for me." He grinned, tightening his hug. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest as a few drops of water fell from his hair. I took a step back swiping at the droplets.

"You didn't get your hair dry enough." I chidded, taking the towel from around his neck and standing on tiptoes to try to reach his unruly hair. He bowed his head, humoring my efforts to get at his hair. "Make sure you get it better next time." 

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled, planting a sweet kiss to my forehead as he stood back up, looping the towel back around his neck.

"Beel!" I squeaked, a flush blooming on my cheeks. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, but you're cute." His bluntly honest answer made my heart race, warmth growing in my belly. I groaned, dropping my head back and taking a deep breath, willing my frustration to stay buried.

"I can't handle anymore of that today Beel. Everyone has been in a very touchy feely mood today and it's making me...you know what, never mind." I trailed off, irritation throwing up an emotional wall as I collected my belongings, returning them to my bags. He watched me in silence for a moment before squatting down to pick up a shirt, carefully folding it to hand to me. I snatched it more forcefully than I meant to, a flicker of hurt crossing his face. I wilted at the sight as guilt settled like a stone in my stomach. I tucked my chin to my chest, chewing my lip and taking a couple deep breaths, struggling to rein myself in.

"Hey, did Mammon catch up with you?" He ventured, observing me as he waited for my response, his large hand coming to rest on my head. "He was really freaked out when he couldn't find you." I sighed, lifting my head, relieved for a topic change.

"Yes, Lucifer and I talked him down. He should be in the kitchen working on dinner now."

"Good, cause I'm starving after my workout." He stood taking the bulk of my bags with him. After gathering what items remained, I popped up, blindly reaching out for Beel to hand me the rest.

"Anyway, I did get something for you while I was out. I just have to find it in my….hey!" He grasped my hand, headed towards my room pulling me along behind him.

"It will be easier to find things if you can take them out of the bags." His fingers tightened as I half heartedly fought his grip.

"I could still carry them, you know." I pouted, the fight in me quickly fading as I jogged to fall in step beside him. 

"I know you could, but I wanted to." His comforting smile and the warmth of his hand took the edge off of my irritation making it easier to breathe.

Walking into my room I tossed my bags beside the bed, taking one and upending it, contents spilling across the bed.

"Not in this one." I mumbled, dumping another and sorting through. A hand slid across my stomach, pulling me close as rough fingers circled my wrist. I dropped the bottle in my hand as he pressed his chest to my back, warm lips feather light against the exposed skin of my shoulder.

"Beel…"

"Shhh...this is what's wrong, right? Why are you in such a bad mood?" Face flaring, I nodded finding no reason to deny it. My heart began to race, pumping fire through my veins and igniting my skin everywhere his wandering hands and lips touched. “You smell so good.”

"But the door…" I sighed, his fingers brushing my hair aside. I shivered as his tongue traced up to my ear.

"I took care of it." He breathed, taking my earlobe between his teeth. I gasped, his sure touch moving teasingly slow towards where I needed it most making my legs tremble. Reaching back, I grabbed his arms, the muscles moving smoothly beneath my fingertips as the front of my skirt was pulled up and out of the way of probing fingers. I arched into him, feeling his hardening length pressing against my rear. I moaned in relief as a thick finger rubbed along my folds through my wet panties, a low trill sounding in my ear as his cock throbbed, grinding against my cleft. He added a second finger hooking the edge of my panties as the door flew open. Beel quickly dropped my skirt into place, a whine of disappointment escaping me.

"Knock, knock! Did my galaxy gel polish end up in one of your bags?" Asmo asked from the doorway, absently scrolling through his Devilgram account. He glanced up, taking in our disheveled clothes and quickened breaths in delight.

"Beel, you got yourself a bit worked up there." He mused, pointing out the sizable bulge straining at the front of Beel’s shorts. Pulling his towel off of his shoulder and draping it in front of himself, Beel stepped away from me, his face and ears tinting pink.

"Oh! Don't stop on my account." Asmo said, leaning against the doorframe. "By all means, continue." 

"I have to get ready for dinner." Beel grumbled, muttering a quick apology as he rushed out past his brother.

"I know how he's 'getting ready' for dinner." He insinuated with glee as he watched Beel disappear down the hall before turning glowing eyes on me. "And what about you, my dear?" He purred as he sauntered my way. "Should I pick up where he left off?" My body ached desperately as the clock on the wall chimed, reminding me that Lucifer was waiting for me. I shook my head, smoothing my skirt to make myself presentable once again.

“Lucifer is waiting for me,'' I mumbled quickly making my way out of the room.

“Maybe we can do dessert then,” He called after me, his melodic laugh following me through the hall. 

Ducking down the first turn I came to I leaned against the wall, hand resting over my thundering heart as I tried to calm myself down, willing the ache between my legs to subside so I could get through the rest of the evening.

Walking up to the study door I knocked firmly waiting for the usual verbal invitation to enter. Instead the door swung inward, Lucifer’s tall frame filling the doorway in front of me. He had shed his uniform jacket leaving the top few buttons of the collar of his dress shirt undone. I had seen him in this relaxed state before but it still gave me butterflies.

“That took longer than expected.” His crimson gaze falling on me questioningly. Heat rose to my cheeks, my eyes dropping away from his as I mumbled a quick apology.

“Sorry, I got a bit distracted.” With a soft chuckle he stepped aside motioning me to enter.

"Understandable, especially if you ran into any of my brothers." Closing the door behind me, he nodded to the desk where a pile of files sat neatly on the corner. “If you could sort them by name and date, then file them accordingly it would help me a great deal.”

“Of course. Happy to help.” A soft smile on my lips I walked up to the paperwork, thankful for something to occupy my mind. Taking the first folder, I found it already sorted with nothing further to be done with it. I picked up the next, same. Brows furrowed, I picked up another finding any work he normally left for me completed. “Lucifer, I don’t understand. These all seem to be done.” I said slapping another down before turning to find Lucifer right behind me.

“Then that means you have a bit of time free for other diversions.” His gloved hand reached up taking a lock of my hair and letting it slip through his fingers. "Your undivided company is a rarity for me unless we are here for work. I apologize for my small bit of dishonesty." 

"You really could have just asked if you wanted company. I was free." I murmured, taking a step back pressing up against the desk as he closed the distance again.

"Would you have come, or would I have had to chase you like this?" His hand found the back of my neck, sending a sweet thrill down my spine as his thumb traced up and down my throat. I swallowed thickly, my thoughts frantically flipping between 'run' and 'I want his grip tighter'. As if reading my mind the soft leather pressed more firmly against my throat as he leaned in stopping just shy of my parted lips, my eyes widening at the glint in his. 

“So, will you run?" 

Pulse pounding under his thumb, I wrapped my hands around his wrist as I shook my head, leaning into his grasp and letting my eyes drift closed. He slid his hand to the back of my head, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of my neck, his other hand braced behind me on the desk as his lips fell on mine. My hands slid up his chest, fingertips following the groves of muscle, teasing at the buttons keeping him covered. His teeth caught my lower lip, giving it a tug, pulling a moan from me as his knee pressed my thighs apart. A series of booming knocks set off a menacing growl deep in Lucifer's chest as I cursed under my breath, my frustration building to an unbearable level at being interrupted yet again. Lucifer strode behind his desk while I straightened myself out, taking a seat before clearing his throat to answer.

"Is this important?" Lucifer demanded, watching Satan stroll in, who seemed to know exactly what he had broken up and was glad for it from the smug grin on his face. 

"Evening, Lucifer. I just conveniently remembered I had several books to retrieve as I happened to pass by." He motioned to a stack of thick leather bound tomes stacked on a small table next to Lucifer's armchair.

"By all means, take them and leave." Lucifer stated bluntly. Giving him a slight bow, Satan scooped up several of the books, placing them in my arms.

“Would you be so kind as to help me bring these to the library?” Satan smirked, his gaze meeting Lucifer’s before turning to grab the rest. I looked at him confused for a moment, Lucifer rising from his desk, eyes meeting mine. I shook my head, adjusting the books in my arms. Lucifer sank back into his chair with a sigh, shifting uncomfortably and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, you are dismissed. We can resume our discussions later.” With a triumphant grin Satan led the way out of the office winding through the deserted hallways to the library in silence as I followed, leaving me to my irritated thoughts.

****

As we entered the library I struck off on my own to return the books I had been saddled with to their shelves, muttering to myself as I ventured first down one row then another, slipping the volumes into their respective places. I normally found the musty scent of worn leather, aged paper, and ink a soothing blend reminiscent of time spent with Satan but considering how I had been interrupted to play librarian by the demon, it irritated me.

Studying the cover of the last book, I made my way to the furthest corner of the vast room finding it curious that Satan had been completely silent this entire time. He wasn’t one to yell through the book rows, no, but he typically would have sought me out. Especially when he had a chance to gloat about disrupting Lucifer’s plans. I walked down the aisle, skimming the shelves until I found the proper spot a couple of shelves above my head. Grabbing a lower shelf I stood on tiptoes, stretching to return the book to it’s spot just out of my reach. A large, green manicured hand plucked the book from my grasp, resting the other on my shoulder and pressing us up against the bookshelf to slide it on the shelf overhead. I braced myself against the row at my chest as he leaned in, his head beside mine.

“You could have asked for assistance, you know. I am quite capable.” His whispered words rolled across my ear, my breath catching when his fingers circled my wrists, pinning me in place. I flexed in his grip earning a chuckle against the shell of my ear. “Do you really want to be freed, or is it simply playing the part as a formality?” I relaxed in his grasp, turning my head to meet vivid green pools, knowing no matter what I said, my body would betray my words. 

"And if I were to say no?" I rasped, my throat suddenly dry as he combined my wrists to one hand above my head, freeing the other to trail down my arm, along my ribs and waist, stopping to grip my hip.

"Then I would say things just became quite intriguing." He rumbled, lightly dragging his fangs down my neck, making my skin erupt in goosebumps. His hand drifted back up my body, gliding just under my breast as I squirmed. My shuddering breath came out as a moan, hips bucking back into him as fingertips teased a tight bud through my top.

"Lovely. So compliant." He mused as his teasing stoked flicker to flames in my belly, desperation clawing at my gut as it twisted, anticipating and craving more. The grandfather clock at the entrance to the library struck the top of the hour, the chime reverberating through the room. With a hum of disapproval his grip slackened. He swept my hair off my neck to place a feather light kiss against my racing pulse. 

"As much as this pains me, we will be in a great deal of trouble if we are late to dinner. Perhaps we can continue some other time." A final lap at my neck and he released me, walking away with a chuckle, leaving me a trembling mess of frustration. Resting my forehead on the books in front of me, I slammed my fist, the action doing nothing but causing pain to shoot through my hand. Hissing through my teeth I shook my hand out, letting the throbbing ache distract me from throbbing elsewhere.

****

After composing myself I quickly made my way to the dinning hall, bracing myself for the normal rowdy meal time. I was the last to arrive and all eyes fell on me, watching with varying levels of interest as I took my normal seat between Asmo and Beel. Among the typical Devildom fare sat a bowl of fresh peaches, my favorite. A smile lit my face seeing a small reminder of home. Lucifer cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention to the head of the table.

"I made a request of Lord Diavolo to acquire some of your favorite fruit as a reward for all your efforts as of late." He motioned to the bowl and I gladly took one, my fingers brushing the soft fuzz coating the perfectly ripe fruit. I would have to thank Diavolo next time I saw him for his kindness.

"Thank you Lucifer. I really appreciate it." His deep red gaze softened, a gentle smile gracing his face. He nodded, signaling the others to go ahead with their meal and the flurry began, everyone preparing their plates and digging in. I took a bite of my peach, the sweet juice flowing across my tongue blissfully taking me back home. I was pulled back by a tap on my shoulder.

"Could I try a bite?" Asmo asked innocently, his eyes flicking from my face to the fruit in my hand. I offered it to him as I quickly chewed and swallowed my mouthful.

"Of course. They’re really good ones." His delicate fingers circled my wrist, locking eyes with me as he bit the peach letting the juice trickle down over the digits wrapped around me. He pulled away with an exaggerated groan of pleasure talking to Beel over my head.

"Make sure you get some peach Beel. It's so sweet and juicy, it practically melts on your tongue." Asmo prodded making sure to make a show of sucking his fingers clean. The jab was not lost on me, my face flaring as I put the peach on my plate, wiping my hand off on my napkin. Beel said nothing, remaining fully focused on the plate of food in front of him, though the tips of his ears took on a tinge of red.

"Beel not taking food? What's with that? You sick or somethin'?" Mammon asked, a hint of concern in his voice as the innuendo escaped him. Satan sighed, looking to Mammon in exasperation.

"He's not talking food Mammon." He added curtly, pushing food around his plate.

"Can you not while we are eating Asmodeus." The edge to Lucifer’s words was a firm warning to drop the conversation. I shifted in my seat becoming more uncomfortable with each comment, each set of eyes that swiveled my direction.

"I was just offering some since he missed out earlier." 

Asmo's poke was the last straw. Irritation that had built up over weeks of being consistently worked up only to be cut off bubbling to the surface. I slammed my hands on the table, whipping my head to Lucifer as I shot to my feet.

"May I be excused?" I spat, quickly wheeling around and storming out the door without waiting for a response.

****

“Well, that was certainly rude.” Asmo scoffed, leaning back in his chair as his gaze followed the girl out of the room.

“You had the choice to drop it Asmo,” Satan murmured, taking a peach to avoid Mammon’s cooking on his plate. 

“What was that all about?” Levi asked, looking around to his brothers in confusion. Belphie chuckled, laying his head down on the table.

“Bet if we make a sacrifice of chocolate her demon would be appeased.”

“That’s not the issue Belph.” Beel mumbled. Mammon slapped his napkin on the table, jumping to his feet. 

“I’m goin’ after her.” 

“Sit down Mammon. That won’t be necessary.” Lucifer stated calmly, pushing his chair back to stand.

“Continue with dinner. I will go check on her.” He informed the others, quickly following her out the door.

****  
The swift tap of shoes followed me and I could tell just from the sound that it was Lucifer behind me, his long legs closing the distance between us faster than I could walk while keeping my pride intact. A gentle hand caught my wrist, halting me in my tracks. I whipped around, clawing at the damn leather glove he always wore that was fastened to me in a bid to escape to my room.

“Just let me go,” I seethed, shooting him the angriest look I could manage even as the corners of my eyes prickled, frustration taking the form of tears I fought to hold back.

"If I let you go, you will run, and whatever is wrong will remain unresolved." He reasoned, supple leather cupping my chin, lifting my face to meet his questioning gaze. The walls I had constructed to contain all the emotions I had been pushing down crumbled under the scrutiny of his scarlet eyes. Hot tears welled up, spilling down my cheeks before I could do anything to stop them. He gently brushed the tears away, studying my face careful as we stood in silence for a few moments, giving me a chance to regain my composure.

"Are you going to run?"

I shook my head, feeling his grip on my wrist loosen. His hand slid down to wrap around mine, walking slightly ahead of me towards my room. I swiped at my face, trying to rid myself of the embarrassment that stained my skin. He came to a stop at my room, blocking the door as he turned to me.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I shook my head. There was no helping the situation unless I explained to EVERYONE and I didn't think I could handle that conversation once let alone seven times. We all needed to be on the same page my brain offered, bringing the words Lucifer used at every house meeting to the forefront. My eyes widened, head snapping up to look at Lucifer.

"Call for a house meeting. That’s how you can help me."

“And what would be the topic of discussion at said meeting?” He inquired.

“I need a little time to prepare, but I don’t want to have the conversation more than once. If you could give me an hour, I should be ready.” Faking a confidence I didn’t know I was capable of, I stared Lucifer down waiting for his answer. Several tense moments slowly passed before he conceded with a deep chuckle, his hand cupping my chin. 

“An hour it is. That will give ample time for everyone to finish eating and clean up.” He leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to my damp cheek. “I look forward to hearing what you have to say.” I watched as his form receded back the way we had come, mentally screaming at myself, teetering between thinking that this was the stupidest idea I had ever had and reasoning that this would be for the best. Opening the door, I slipped into my room, leaning against the door as I slumped to the floor. What had I just committed myself to?

****

My footsteps softly echoed in the empty hallway as I approached the common room, a myriad of muffled voices filtering from inside. The notes I had written seemed stupid looking at the paper in my hand before quickly crumpling it up and squeezing it tightly in one fist. I decided to just wing it. I had collected my thoughts enough to get me through this. I hoped.

Taking a calming breath, I walked into the room, everyone falling silent as they watched me stride past them to toss the balled up paper into the fire. I stood a minute, watching it turn to ash until someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around meeting the seven gleaming pairs of eyes fully focused on me.

“We are all here, as requested,” Lucifer stated, motioning to the center of the room. “Whenever you are prepared.” I swallowed thickly as I looked at each in turn some regarding me with worry, others with curiosity, but all with kindness. I walked out, standing front and center of the group, bracing myself for the chaos that may ensue.

“First thing I want to say is you all mean so much to me.” 

“Awww, that is so sweet!” Asmo gushed, ready to launch into more chatter.

“Asmodeus.” Lucifer cut him off, Asmo’s smile quickly fading to a pout.

“Fine,” he sighed, “Continue, my dear.”

“As I was saying I care for each of you but I need to set some boundaries. I can’t handle the kissing and the touching anymore.” The room exploded in a chorus of objections and accusations amongst the brothers with the exception of three. Beel, who looked at me apologetically, Belphie, who wrapped his pillow around his head to soften the yelling of his brothers, and Lucifer, who seemed to be waiting to see if I would control the situation.

The din of voices was growing by the second, each trying to talk above the others and making it impossible to hear a single one. I clamped my hands over my ears, desperate for just a moment to think of a way to steer them back. I attempted to summon every ounce of calm I still possessed, but there was not nearly enough to overpower the annoyance crawling under my skin. Their voices grew louder and louder until I couldn’t handle any more.

“ENOUGH!” I bellowed, my cry echoing around us all as a sudden silence fell, shock plastered on the face of every demon in the room.

“Look,” my tone firm as I found my resolve, “I am thrilled and flattered that you all seem to have an interest in me, but this all has to stop. You do realize that by interrupting each other at every opportunity means no one is getting any right?” Most had the decency to at least look ashamed. Mammon, Levi, and Beel wore matching shades of pink on their cheeks. Lucifer and Asmo looked slightly perturbed but remained silent. Satan tried to wear a solemn mask, but I could see amusement flicker in his eyes, while Belphie just looked annoyed. I decided it was best to press on before I lost my nerve. “And if you think you guys are frustrated, how do you think I’m faring? Hmm? It’s seven times worse for me, so,” I paused, knowing I was going to regret my next words. 

“So, one of you needs to fix this issue I am having and the sooner the better.” Heat rushed to my face, irritation dissolving into embarrassment as I shifted where I stood as the quiet moments stretched on. Maybe I had read them wrong and it was all just meaningless flirtation to them. I bowed my head, face flaring as I started mentally piecing together an apology. Lucifer finally broke the silence with a deep chuckle, rising to meet me where I stood and taking my chin in his hand.

“You could have come to me anytime you felt yourself in need of... ‘relief’, yet you chose to make a scene of it.” His crimson eyes held mine, like a predator that had finally cornered its prey. “As the eldest,” He stated loudly, making sure all could hear him clearly, “I will assume responsibility for the considerable ‘distress’ my brothers and I have caused you.”

“Hey!’ Mammon yelled, again inserting himself between Lucifer and I. “Where do you get of claimin first? I was the first to make a pact with her. I should get first fu…" He quickly snapped his mouth shut, glancing at me as his face burned a brilliant red. A cool hand slid over my shoulder, thumb brushing over the pulse in my neck.

“If you can’t even say you want to fuck her, you should be disquailified.” Satan teased from behind me, grip on my shoulder tightening possessively. A muscular tail circled my waist, yanking me from between the two, as a Levi stepped in front of me.

“How is that fair? You can’t just lay claim to my mage like that.” He grumbled, coils squeezing uncomfortably. 

“Levi,” I gasped, slapping at his tail, “too tight.” The fight in him quickly deflated, the loops of his tail dropping away with a mumbled apology. 

“You’re all so crude.” Asmo scolded,his arm coming to rest across my shoulders. I looked up, the golden sunset of his eyes peered back at me as he winked before continuing his train of thought. “Can’t you see she has been neglected for FAR to long? She is starved for a gentle touch and needs an experienced hand.” Taking my hand, he brought it to his lips to place a feather light kiss to the back of it. 

“Come with me, my dear.” He murmured, voice dropping to a velvety tone in my ear. “Let me make you feel all better in as many delicious ways as you can imagine,” his voice dropping further to a whisper, “and even some you can’t.” His hot, wet tongue lapped at my lobe sending a wash of goosebumps across my skin as a large hand wrapped around my upper arm, pulling me into a solid chest.

“If she is starved, I’ll make sure she gets enough to be satisfied.” Beel smiled down at me, hunger in his gaze, giving me a tight hug. A second set of arms circled my waist from behind, Belphie snuggling against my back, pressing me up against his twin.

“I can show you how to really use a bed. Who knows the joys of being tangled up in the sheets better than me?” I wiggled out from between the brothers, putting some distance between us.

“See, this is what I am talking about!” I snapped, rounding on the group. “You all do this all the time! To each other, to me…” My voice faded, a faint ache of disappointment making my chest feel tight. Lucifer raised a hand, quieting his brothers, his voice calm and comforting.

“What solution would you offer then?” 

“Just give me a moment.” My mind fumbled for an answer to his question. An answer I didn’t readily have. On impulse, I said the first thing that came to me. 

“Everybody form a circle around me. Everyone stays silent.” They looked around, questioning gazes searching the others, slowly moving to follow my directions. Once everyone had taken their positions around me I closed my eyes, spinning in circles until I was disoriented enough to not even know which way was up. Childish as it was it was the best my flustered brain could come up with. I staggered, the sound of shuffling feet moving to catch me if necessary surrounding me, as I came to a stop. I extended my hand, laying out the rules of this selection process.

“Now, no one says a word, but whoever is in front of me, take my hand and walk me to your room. The rest of you will not interrupt. We will come out when we are ready. Next time can be someone else's turn." I swallowed nervously, silently waiting for someone to reach out and finally take what they wanted.


	2. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon was the first brother I ended up writing but all will get their time to shine.

A clammy hand snatched my wrist, a rough yank pulling me along at a brisk clip with several muttered curses following us out of the common room. I was led up a flight of stairs, and after several turns down deserted hallways, hustled wordlessly into a room. The sharp click of a lock rang out, followed by the thud of a body landing against the door. Standing in the quiet, I could just make out faint breathing behind me but it didn't sound like it was moving

Opening my eyes, it was no surprise to see the black Demonio parked on a platform above a sleep tousled bed and a closet filled with piles of discarded clothes.

I had chosen Mammon. 

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face him. He hadn't moved from the door, standing in complete silence. His cerulean eyes, hidden behind the gold tint of his sunglasses, darted around the room, intent on looking anywhere but at me. 

"Finally alone and you really have nothing to say?" I asked, taking a few tentative steps in his direction.

"You said to keep quiet." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, eyes locked on his boots.

"I just meant I didn't want to hear any bickering or complaints when the choice was made."

"Good, cause yea, if we are gonna...you know...um..." he stammered, fist lightly hitting his open palm as he drifted into barely audible mumbles. Sensing no end to his anxious, mostly incoherent ramblings, I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Are you good with this? It's ok to be nervous and it's ok to say no." 

"Nervous? Me?" He barked, his attempt at his normal cocky bravado falling flat. "You are talking to THE Great Mammon. I'm no virgin if that is what you were implying."

"I'm not either." His eyes widened at the admission, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Taking a step back, I stared at him quizzically as he looked away, ruffling his silvery strands. Red dusted his cheeks as he muttered to himself, shifting uncomfortably. Glancing down, the faint outline of his growing erection had become noticeable.

"At least a part of you looks interested." I teased with a grin, eyes flicking back to his flustered face. 

"What do you expect? I'm a hot blooded demon and you're offering...but what would a human like you know." He grumbled, angling himself away to adjust. Even being used to the prickly way he spoke when he was on edge, in this instance his words stung.

"Seriously, Mammon." I sighed, backing up further to give him space. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I can pick one of the others." My eyes fell to the ground, cheeks burning as I picked at a bit of polish chipping off my finger nail. "If you could let me by, I'll just be going."

"Not a chance in hell!" His tight grip quickly pulled my hands to his chest, his heart hammering against our clasped hands as he closed the distance between us. "Your first time with a demon should be with me and no one else, understand?" He blurted, leaning in close enough for me to feel his breath fanning across my lips for the split second it took for him to realize what he had just admitted. His face blazed, dropping my hands as if scalded as he spun around.

'I...I need a drink." Removing his jacket he rushed over to the small table by his couch, tossing the jacket over the back, his shaky hands pouring out a heavy dose of demonus, the crimson liquid sloshing over the rim. He chugged the contents, slamming the glass down with more force than intended, shattering it in his hand. 

"Shit!" He hissed, shaking drops of liquor from his fingers. I winced, rushing over to gently take his hand, checking it over for injuries. He didn't fight. Didn't pull away. He just stood with his head bowed, breathing deeply as he chewed at his lip. I grabbed a shirt draped over the arm of the couch, dabbing at his fingers, relief flooding my chest when my inspection found no physical injury. Several long minutes passed in silence. I wanted to give him the chance to calm down before attempting conversation again. My voice was barely a whisper when I ventured a simple question.

"Are you all right?" Brows pinched, I positioned my head below him to get a look at his face. Frosty, pale lashes trembled slightly as hesitant azure pools filled my vision. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" Trailing off he took the shirt from me, tossing it to the floor before pulling my hand to his cheek. The touch of his warm skin on my palm sent my heart into a flurry, a lump growing in my throat. "This is different from other times, you know? This wouldn't be just scratching an itch. There would be... feelings involved." These feelings must have been unfamiliar or terrifying to him. An uncertainty wavered in his eyes as he searched my face with an intensity that I had never seen before. My heart skipped, my focus drifting to his lip drawn between his teeth.

Reaching up, I lifted the black frames from his face, revealing his penetrating blue gaze as he peered down at me curiously. Placing them beside the shards of glass, he yanked me into his arms, away from the mess.

"Oi! You're gonna hurt yourself. Then I'd feel even worse." He grumped, resting his cheek on the top of my head, nuzzling into my hair as he held me tighter. There was a tenderness in his tone that made my chest ache, warmth spreading from his body into mine. Screwing up my own courage, I pushed against his chest giving me just enough space between us to cup his face between my palms. His eyes widened as I stood on tiptoes to brush my lips over his, just firmly enough to feel them quiver. The hands that held me stroked my back, face heating under my touch as he cleared his throat.

"Can we...try that again?" The corner of his mouth twitched with a hint of a smile. Nodding with a matching grin, I rose back up to fulfill his request, my arms circling his neck as his hands dropped to my hips, thumbs sneaking under the hem of my shirt to brush bare skin.

"One more time?" He breathed, tilting his head to draw me closer, taste me deeper, hands sliding up my back as my fingers tangled in his silky hair. His shuddering breath filled the small space between us with a faint sweetness from the demonus, his eyes darkened to a midnight blue as he softly trilled. 

"More." He held the back of my head, tongue plunging greedily past parted lips, forcefully massaging as I pulled his body flush to mine, needing to feel more of him. Chest pushing me, he walked us back until we bumped into the pool table standing in the middle of the room. Tugging his shirt from his jeans, he pulled it off, tossing it aside. He lifted the hem of my shirt as I raised my arms, allowing him to peel my shirt off. He reached towards me, fingers stopping just shy of the pink lace covering my flushed skin. 

"This is really happening, yeah?" It was more a question to himself than to me but I felt the need for reassurance in the timbre of his voice.

"Only if you don't stop." 

Unhooking my bra, my breasts fell free in open invitation, nipples puckering at the sudden chill from being exposed. Leaning in, a gentle kiss fell on my lips, large hands grazing up my sides to encompass my breasts, thumbs toying with the tight buds. Tiny shivers rolled across my skin, leaving a spray of goosebumps in their wake. 

He drank the moans he pulled from me, answering with his own as my nails followed the ridges of his abs to his waist, eager fingers teasing the sharp lines that led below the band of his pants, fumbling with the belt that was in my way. A firm grip caught my wrist, bringing my palm to his impish grin, feathery kisses traveling from my wrist, up my arm, and across my chest.

"What is it…" he groaned, the tip of his tongue dancing around my nipple, grip tightening on my breast. 

"About you, a human, of all things…" he chuckled, flicking at the sensitive nub. 

"That's been driving me crazy." A sharp gasp squeaked out as he latched on, suckling hard as fangs raked delicate flesh. Short gasps and moans answered his attentions, my core burning hotter with each nip of his teeth and swirl of his tongue. I struggled to keep myself upright, trembling knees quickly losing strength.

"Mammon." I panted, tugging at a handful of his hair. Bright eyes swiveled to meet my lust hazed ones, devilish smirk showing the gleam of his fangs. 

"Hell, what have you done to me?" He muttered, crushing my lips, arm circling my waist, his hand roaming smoothly up my outer thigh. Grabbing his shoulders, I pulled him to my chest, nails digging into his back, eliciting a growl of pleasure deep in his chest. His hand dove between my parted thighs, agile digits stroking swollen folds beneath damp cotton, lightly teasing the pearl within as he cocked an eyebrow. 

"You're this wet already?"

"I've been waiting for months. What did you expect?" I snapped before a moan poured from my lips, his fingers easing the fabric aside to sink into my aching hole, slowly pumping and curling as my arousal dripped down his hand. He withdrew his fingers, my lips drawing to a pout with a whimper of disappointment.

"Look who's greedy now." He smirked, sucking his fingers clean before rucking my skirt up around my waist. His earlier apprehension was long gone, replaced by his typical confidence as he shimmied my panties off, hiking me up onto the pool table as they dropped to the floor. Weaving my fingers through his hair, I pulled his face to mine for another heated kiss as he stumbled forward, kicking his boots off under the table, the click of metal making me throb with need as his belt came undone. 

"Hold on, darlin'. The Great Mammon's got you covered." He boasted, stepping out of reach, jeans and boxers hitting the floor letting his impressive cock spring free. He strode out of the puddle of clothes towards me, stroking his length as he approached me to rest his palms on my knees. My arms snaked back around his neck as his nose brushed mine, our lips a mere breath away. 

"You sure you can handle me? I'm a lot to take." He murmured against my lips, slowly easing my legs apart as his hands traveled up my inner thighs towards weeping, trembling flesh.

"Yes...please...I need more." My voice came out a wonton purr as I wrapped a hand firmly around his erection, pumping a steady rhythm as he pressed closer, a trill vibrating in the space between us. Close enough I could feel the heat of his bare skin as it caressed me, his breaths coming shorter, white designs etching themselves down his chest and abs, glowing brighter as he panted. His horns jutted out of snowy locks, leathery wings unfurling behind him. A stunningly impressive display. My thumb ran across the tip of his cock, picking up the glistening beads and smoothing them in slow circles. He dropped his head back with a groan, ending with a low rumbling growl. 

Taking my hand, he brought it to my mouth. I parted my lips, tongue curling around my thumb, sucking it clean as my eyes held his, lust simmering in their depths. He wrapped my arm back around his neck, stealing a kiss as he hugged me tightly, a deep trill rumbling against my chest. His body tensed, springing into the air to carry me to the bed, wings slowing our descent. Hovering above me, his knees on either side of my hips he stretched his wings out to their full span as he smirked down at me. "Pretty cool, aren't I?"

"Very cool." I giggled, reaching out to brush the delicate, velvety webbing with my fingertips. He shivered, pulling them close to his back out of reach. I jerked my hand back.

"I'm sorry. Was that uncomfortable?" I whispered, concerned that I had crossed an unspoken line.

"It's not that...it felt good, really good." His throaty chuckle eased my worry as he worked down my neck, searing kisses leaving blooms of color that would last a good while and be hard to hide. Long claws raked red streaks down my hips, stripping away the last article of clothing separating us. My pussy pulsed eagerly as his hot, wet tongue traced up my thigh stopping just shy of my core before he settled between them, slotting his hips with mine and grinding his cock along my slick folds as I whimpered, frantically clawing at his back, each stroke against my tender nub making my toes curl. 

My heart thundered when he caught my jaw with a low trill, eyes holding mine. The only thing reflected in those glassy pools was my own lewd face, but the hunger there mirrored my own. "I wanna see the look in your eyes when I take you, but first say you want me." 

"I want you, Mammon." I rasped, my body desperately writhing beneath his.

"Yea, just like that." Tip finding my entrance, he sank into me. A strangled moan tore from my throat as his hips rolled, stretching me to take all of him. "That's it, that's the face I wanna see." Sealing my lips, he braced a hand at my shoulder, sliding the other to the nape of my neck to tangle his fingers in my hair. "Now, say my name." He growled, the command punctuated with a hard thrust.

"Mammon." I gasped, arching into him as he plunged deeper.

"Again." 

"Oh God, Mammon!" I sobbed, my hands roaming his back, wings trembling at my touch.

"Oh he's got nothing to do with this, darlin'. It's all me." The snap of his hips setting a brutal pace, taking me higher as I shrieked in pleasure. "I wanna claim you, just like this, every night. Make you mine. Only mine." He grunted. Drops of sweat rained down on my chest as they fell from his jaw, driving into me like a man possessed. 

Hooking my legs behind his thighs, I wrapped my arms around him, stroking the supple skin of his wings as my lips claimed his. His guttural groan spilled across my tongue, wings spreading further under my gentle touch. I bit his lower lip when he tried to pull away, hips slowing.

"Don't think...ya can just touch them whenever ya want." He growled, bracing his forearms on either side of my head, pressing his damp forehead against my brow. "Just… for right now, don't stop." He moaned, his thrusts picked up speed to pound me deeper into the mattress. He trailed his fangs down my neck pricking the delicate skin at the base, tongue greedily lapping at the crimson blood that welled up from the punctures. I was at his mercy, the last tethers of my control quickly fraying, threatening to snap.

"You're bout to cum," he inhaled deeply, "I can smell it. I can feel it." He rasped in my ear, pulling out to sit back on his heels, hands grasping the back of my knees and pressing them to my chest. He sank back into my throbbing heat pushing me closer to my pinnacle as he chased his own end, my hands grasping at the sheets by my head, hair pooled around my shoulders tangling in my fingers. My whimpers of pleasure pitched higher as my wave crested, drowning me, my lungs burning for air as my cries went silent. With a final deep thrust, Mammon threw his head back with a choked growl, hips stuttering against mine as his cock pulsed, spilling into me as my walls fluttered around him.

Releasing my legs, he leaned forward lips meeting mine as we melted into each other in the afterglow, his spent length still twitching inside me, fingers brushing the sweat soaked hair gently from my face as we came down. Wrapping his arms around me he rolled to his side, withdrawing as he gathered me to his chest, the rapid beat of his heart against my ear. I relaxed into his embrace as sheets were drawn over us, the silence of the room oddly comforting.

“Now, that was somethin' else.” He sighed contentedly into my hair.

“It really was...amazing, Mammon.” I murmured, tracing the fading marks on his chest with my fingertips, the warmth and pleasant fatigue making me feel drowsy. I glanced up at him, face flushing a light pink as I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Hand sliding to the nape of my neck, he returned it, pulling me to deepen it as a loud knock rang through the room.

"Lucifer told me to come let you know dinner is ready." Satan called, voice clearly heard through the thick door.

"We ain't interested, now piss off." Mammon spat back, gripping me tighter.

"Fine, I did my job." Satan's grumbles quickly fading as he walked away.

"That was rude." I said, pushing myself up on my elbows with a frown.

“Hey, you said no interruptin' our time. He’s the one being rude.” Mammon reasoned as he sat up. “Unless you were hungry and wanted to go. I won’t stop ya.” He mumbled sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck, eyes wandering across the room. I chuckled, reaching out to his forearm to stroke it soothingly.

“I’m really not hungry and I’d like to stay here with you for a while longer.” He turned to face me, impish glint in his eyes as he pushed at my shoulder, rolling me to my back as he climbed on top, pinning me to the bed.

“That sounds like a good plan cause I sure ain’t had my fill of ya yet.” Light, ticklish kisses littered my neck as I squealed with laughter, kicking beneath him until he claimed my lips again making it clear that our night was just beginning.

*****

A series of sharp raps woke us up. Mammon groaned throwing his arm across his face as I pushed my aching body up, eyes blurry and unfocused as a familiar lilting voice called through the door.

“It’s morning! You two have been in there long enough now.” Asmo sang, delivering another series of knocks to the door.

“We’re up already! Geez, lay off the door already.” Mammon shot as he sat up, normally styled hair sticking up in odd directions, scrubbing at his tired eyes.

“Good, but do yourselves a favor and at least shower before coming down for breakfast. I can smell you both from here. No need to flaunt your eau de fuck to the entire house.”

“Fuck off, As. We’ll be down when we feel like it.” He grumbled, turning to look at my sex and sleep dischevled form, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. “Feel like a shower, darlin'?”

“That sounds heavenly.” I mused, dragging my weary body out of bed on wobbly legs. He chuckled as he watched me stand, walking to support me from behind as he ran his hands along my shoulders and down my arms, dipping his head to the crook of my neck. Nipping at the bruised skin where his fangs had marked me with a quiet trill, he brought his lips to brush the shell of my ear. 

“We should probably shower together. Safety and all that with you so unsteady.” He purred, wrapping his arms around my shoulders to pull me to his chest, his hardened length twitching at the small of my back. I twisted in his arms to face him standing on tiptoes to plant a firm kiss to his lips.

“I can tell you have no ulterior motives.” I grinned pressing my body to his. His eyes flashed as he scooped me up striding towards the bathroom.

“Not a one.”


End file.
